1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia player for providing projection image, and more particularly, to a multimedia player for providing projection image capable of displaying clear image in any time without additional setting procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
As performance and a function of a mobile communication terminal have been improved, various types of multimedia contents have been provided. As the function of the mobile communication terminal is developed, digital display devices such as LCDs are used so as to provide a display with high image quality. However, the display devices have a limit in a size of an image. In order to solve the disadvantage, a size of a display screen of the mobile communication terminal has to be increased. Accordingly, a problem in that the size of the mobile communication terminal is increased is caused. This problem interrupts miniaturization and light-weighting of the mobile communication terminal and increases power consumption.
In order to solve this problem, methods in which a projection function is added to a mobile communication terminal have been suggested. The suggested methods include Korean Patent Application No. 10-2000-56807 entitled as “Wireless Terminal Device Having Projection Function and Method of Displaying the Same” and Korean Utility Model Registration Application No. 20-263336 entitled as “Mobile Video Phone Coupled with Liquid Crystal Projector”. Since in the aforementioned methods, only a projection function is added to the mobile communication terminal, it is inconvenient to control a size of a scanning screen and resolution. On the other hand, in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2003-97087 entitled as “Mobile Communication Terminal for Scanning Projector Image in Various Directions”, a mobile communication terminal in which it is possible to scan a projector image in various directions by installing a projector module protrudedly from the mobile communication terminal and rotating the projector module has been suggested.
In the aforementioned methods, since a distance between a mobile communication terminal and a screen is not fixed and changed according to situations, it is necessary to change settings of an optical system so as to focus an image according to the distance between the mobile communication terminal and the screen whenever the image is projected and displayed. Specifically, it is very difficult to accurately adjust the focus of the image on the screen by using the projection modules of the mobile communication terminal every time.
Accordingly, in the present invention, a multimedia player capable of providing two clear projection image at any time without additional settings of an optical system whenever a user uses the multimedia player is suggested.